Una historia diferente
by MoonDream2002
Summary: Si sandstorm, ravenpaw(wing), cloudtail, brightheart, longtail, mousefur, swi ferncloud , dustpelt , greystripe, silverstream, fireheart(star) y cinderpelt estuvieran en un mismo clan , creciendo juntos y viviendo todo hubiera si diferente? Nacera el amor? Habra peleas, traiciones, celos y amor. SPOILER. Historia basada en los gatos guerreros
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor en el clan**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Erin Hunter

La mayor parte de la historia no tiene que ver con el libro

Hay spoiler

Firepaw = Zarpa de fuego

Greypaw = Zarpa gris

Silverpaw= Zarpa plateada (su nombre guerrero es corriente plateada)

Sandpaw = Arenisca

Ravenpaw = Cuervo

Cloudpaw = Pequeño nimbo

Brightpaw = Centenilla

Fernpaw = Frinda

Dustpaw = Polvoroso

Mousepaw = zarpa de ratón (su nombre guerrero es musaraña)

Switfpaw = Zarpa rauda

Whitestorm = Tormenta blanca

Lionheart = Corazón de león

Redtail = Cola Roja

Tigerclaw = Garra de tigre

Bluestar = Estrella azul

Spottedleaf = Jaspeada

 _ **El comienzo:**_

Colorado ya había decidido unirse al clan y se fue a despedirse de Tiznado.

-Te vas?-dijo tristemente Tiznado. –SI-dijo Colorado. – Y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?- dijo Tiznado tratando de convencerlo, -Lo siento pero ya he decidido- dijo Colorado seriamente , - de acuerdo, yo no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo Tiznado- Adiós amigo, vuelve algún día-, -Adiós Tiznado-dijo colorado entrando al bosque. Tiznado volvió a su casa con la esperanza que algún día vuelva a verlo.

-Más tarde-

Colorado estaba buscando a Whitestorm y Lionheart cuando de repente escucho ruidos en unos arbustos y se puso tenso, se tranquilizó cuando supo que eran ellos.

-Listo?- dijo Whitestorm

-Si- dijo colorado

-De acuerdo, trata de seguirnos el paso- dijo Lionheart saltando a un árbol e ir corriendo de árbol en árbol.

Igual lo hizo Whitestorm, colorado hizo lo mismo he intento seguirle el paso hasta llegar al campamento.

Entraron en un grupo de arbustos para llegar al campamento todo se veía increíble, se podía ver la cueva de maternidad, de los aprendices los guerreros, los veteranos y la guarida de la líder ; lo que más resalto fue una gran roca el cual la líder sube para anunciar su llegada.

-Necesito la atención de todos-Dijo aclamando a su clan-Hoy llega un nuevo miembro al clan, es un gato doméstico el cual demostró grandes habilidades en la hora de luchar.

Todos los gatos empiezan a murmurar y colorado se pone un poco nervioso y Bluestar los manda a callar.

-A partir de ahora tu nombre será Firepaw y tu mentor será Lionheart pues el demuestra una gran actitud y es un excelente mentor- dijo Bluestar iba a continuar cuando alguien la interrumpe.

-Como un gato doméstico puede entrar al clan si ni siquiera puede controlar sus nervios- dijo Longpaw reclamando(N/A: es longtail antes de ser guerrero)-te reto a una batalla como prueba para saber si eres digno de este clan.

Todo eso había ofendido a Firepaw y miro a Bluestar asintiendo y comienza la batalla. Longpaw se lanza hacia firepaw para atacar el cual logra hacerlo, toda la batalla Longpaw tiene la ventaja cuando alguien interrumpe.

-ALTO!-dijo Cinderpaw-Detente! No tienes derecho a juzgarlo así y dañarlo teniendo tú la ventaja porque ya estas entrenando, todos tenemos los mismos descendientes.

-Apártate!- dijo longpaw golpeándola lejos lo cual colorado y los demás se quedan sorprendidos mientras cinderpaw se levanta lentamente, firepaw se siente enojado por lo que le hizo y salta para atacarlo, la batalla fue dura y larga, casi al final longpaw se lanza a su cuello y rompe el collar lo que hace que se caiga lo cual Firepaw aprovecha y ataca con todas sus fuerzas y longpaw cae derrotado. Todos comienzan a celebrar y felicitar dándole a bienvenida al clan. Mientras cinderpaw lo lleva a la guarida de Spottedleaf para sanarse las heridas. Después de unas horas los dos salen de la guarida y Longpaw le pide disculpas a cinderpaw y ella le perdona.

-En otro lado-

Firepaw estaba caminando por ahí cuando de repente alguien grita su nombre y ve que es greypaw, se alegra de verlo mucho y compartieron lenguas toda la tarde. Cuando vieron salir de la guarida a cinderpaw y longpaw se acercaron, greypaw les pregunto si estaban bien mientras que firepaw solo se preocupó por cinderpaw y miraba enojado a longpaw y él se enteró.

-Oye, firepaw ¿hacemos las pases?- dijo longpaw extendiendo su pata. Firepaw dudaba al comienzo pero al final acepto.

-Bueno dejemos todo en el pasado. Supongo que mañana vendrás con nosotros a conocer el territorio pero primero te presentare a los demás- dijo cinderpaw yendo a la guarida de los aprendices igual que los demás.-chicos, venga hay alguien nuevo en el clan.

Un par de gatos fueron donde estaba cinderpaw

-Hola yo soy Sandpaw-dijo una gata de color melado claro y en su lomo un poco más oscuro y rayas que apenas se notan

-Yo Cloudpaw-dijo un gato blanco con ojos azules

\- Brightpaw-dijo una gata blanca con manchas canela

-Yo Ravenpaw-dijo un gato negro con sus patas blancas y ojos morados

-Yo soy Fernpaw-dijo una gata gris con motas más oscuras

-Yo soy Dustpaw-dijo un gato marrón con rayas mas oscuras

-Yo soy Mousepaw-dijo un gato marrón oscuro

-Yo switfpaw-dijo un gato blanco con negro y ojos ámbar.

-Silverpaw- dijo una gata gris claro atigrada

Se pasaron hablando y riendo un buen rato y no se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde hasta que vino whitestorm y los mando a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y se fueron a recorrer el territorio.

Vieron las fronteras, el sendero atronador y cuando vieron los cuatros árboles se quedaron impresionados. Cuando regresaron Ravenpaw y Cinderpaw fueron a una patrulla a las rocas soleadas y los demás regresaron al campamento. Todos estaban compartiendo lenguas cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido de ayuda que era de Redtail pidiendo ayuda para cinderpaw y ravenpaw. Spottedleaf los ayuda y los cura luego firepaw vine a verlos juntos a los demás pero Spottedleaf los regaña pues necesitan descansar antes de que se vayan entra Redtail y Tigerclaw y escucha algo.

-Si no quieres que les pase algo no digas nada de lo que paso- dijo amenazando a Redtail.

-De acuerdo pero no los lastimes-dijo preocupado Redtail.

Firepaw iba a escuchar mas pero los demás lo habían llamado para ir a comer, firepaw dudaba en comerse un ratón pero los chicos les dijeron que sabía bien y él lo probo y era cierto sí que sabía bien.

 **Bueno aquí dejo el capi espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic**

 **Dejen rewiews plis.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una historia diferente**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al increíble Erin Hunter

La mayor parte de la historia no tiene que ver con el libro

Redtail: Cola roja

Tigerclaw: Garra de tigre

Bluestar: Estrella azul

Cinderpaw: Carbonilla

Firepaw: Zarpa de fuego

Ravenpaw: Cuervo

Sandpaw: Arenisca

Greypaw: Zarpa gris

Silverpaw: Zarpa plateada

Dustpaw: Polvoroso

Fernpaw: Frondina

Cloudpaw: Pequeño nimbo

Brightpaw: Centenilla

Swiftpaw: Zarpa rauda

Longpaw: Zarpa larga ((N/A: es longtail/rabo largo antes de ser guerrero)

Mousepaw: Zarpa de ratón

-Flashback-

-Harás lo que te diga. ¿De acuerdo, redtail?-

Tigerclaw mirando a cinderpaw y ravenpaw.

-O si… ya sabes que les pasara, pero tranquilo ya hablare con ellos para que no digan nada-sonrió macabramente tigerclaw

Redtail preocupado asiente, aunque, él sea lugarteniente. Él los quiere mucho y no quiere que algo les pase, si algo les pasara no sabría qué hacer.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es …..-

-Fin de flashback-

Cinderpaw y ravenpaw se han recuperado exitosamente y están listos para entrenar junto a los demás. Ellos estaban esperando a redtail pero en lugar de eso llega bluestar junto a tigerclaw.

-Cinderpelt, ravenpaw a partir de ahora tigerclaw será su mentor-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No puede ser-

Firepaw los mira preocupado, él puede en los ojos de ravenpaw podía ver miedo y en los de cinderpaw podía ver rabia y miedo, él sabía que algo pasaba y lo iba a descubrir.

-Tiempo después-

Los días pasaron normales cinderpaw y ravenpaw seguían hablando con redtail y parecía que nada malo pasara con ellos, que no estaban preocupados y con miedo o lo simulaban muy bien. Firepaw pensó que nada malo pasaba que lo que había pasado cuando tigerclaw se convirtió en su mentor era solo sorpresa y no se interesó en eso más.

Un día fueron a una patrulla por el sendero atronador ( _N/A: tranquilos el_ accidente todavía no va a pasar). Cuando se en el área había un olor a gatos del clan de la sombra y se pusieron en defensa pero los atacaron por la espalda y comenzó la batalla. Firepaw estaba peleando con una gato grande cuando mira por un costado y mira a cinderpaw tirada en el suelo y un gato con una pata encima de ella que estaba maullando victoriosamente y firepaw se pone furioso e iba atacarlo pero cinderpaw se levanta y lo ataca ganándole, había fingido estar muerta para poder atacar. Entonces tres gatos iban a atacar a firepaw, él se dio cuenta tarde y pensó que era su fin pero vio que una ola de agua había golpeado a los gatos y la ola fue formada por cinderpaw. Él se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Yo….-

-Cuidado!-

Firepaw había creado una ola de fuego y cinderpaw va junto a él. Se ve a sandpaw peleando pero son muchos y de la nada forma una ráfaga de arena, ravenpaw lanza una ola de fuego y luego una ola de agua creando niebla y dustpaw crea un muro de tierra para defender a fernpaw y ella crea una ráfaga de viento empujando a los gatos que iban a atacar a dustpaw. Por otro lado estaban greypaw y silverpaw, greypaw lanzo un rayo a encima de un gato pero él se defiende con un muro de piedra (N/A: así es ellos también), el gato lo iba atacar pero silverpaw lanza chorro de agua y lo lanza con una ráfaga de viento. Cloudpaw lanza grandes cantidades de nieve para salvar a brightpaw y ella saca lianas para defender a swiftpaw, longpaw lanza una ráfaga de arena junto con fuego junto a mousepaw que sacaba lianas para tirar algunos gatos. Pero los del clan de la sombra también usaba sus poderes, al final los el clan de la sombra se retiran. Ellos no entienden lo que acaba de pasar pero sus mentores si y los llevo con bluestar.

-¿Estamos en problemas?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Al parecer ustedes tienen poderes elementales como algunos en el clan-

-¿Pero como no lo sabíamos antes?-

-Teníamos que estar seguros porque no todos tienen esos poderes, como en el caso de swiftpaw-

-Pero al menos un poco de información-

-Ya sé que no lo sabían, bueno… excepto cinderpaw-

Los aprendices la miran y ella sonríe nerviosamente.

-Más tarde les explico-

-Les voy a explicar. Los poderes no se saben de dónde se originaron pero si sabemos que starclan y la luna nos otorga los poderes pero como ven no todos lo poseen, el poder depende de los ojos o del color de pelaje-

-Pero firepaw puede usar el elemento agua y cinderpaw el fuego-

-Cinderpaw tiene explicación pero en caso de firepaw no lo sé, aunque, en realidad te pareces a….-

-¿A quién?-

-A nadie…-

-Bueno es mejor que vayan a comer y descansar se lo merecen, mañana comenzaran un nuevo entrenamiento-

Todos se fueron a descansar y en la guarida de los aprendices mientras comen.

-Cinderpaw, ¿Cómo sabes de los poderes?-

-Bueno….. Firepaw yo conozco más cosas pero ahora solo puedo de decir esa parte de mi pasado.

-Mi historia comienza por …..-

¿Cuál será el pasado de cinderpaw? Y ¿Qué esconde bluestar?

Que les parece? Merezco rewiews?


End file.
